The Bathroom
by Nom Tasty
Summary: Gray needs the toilet. Gajeel is in the bathroom. So he waits. The end. GajeelxLucy in there somehow... Oneshot!
1. Oneshot

**The Bathroom**

* * *

"Gajeel! Hey, Gajeel!" Gray yelled, banging on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for half an hour!"

There was only grunt as a reply.

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Natsu asked, standing next to Gray. For once they didn't fight, but only because they were on the same side, and that was to use the toilet.

"Gajeel's still in there! God, did he have hot curry or something?" Gray muttered.

"He might have raging diarrhoea!" Happy exclaimed with a fish in his mouth.

"Yeah... Thanks for the image Happy..." Natsu muttered.

"I had raging diarrhoea once. It was manly!" Elfman boomed. Apparently their conversation was the main topic in the guild.

"This is why you shouldn't talk..." Lisanna sighed.

"I've never had it before... Hey, Gajeel! Give it to me!" Natsu shouted, banging on the door.

"This is why you shouldn't talk either!" Lisanna yelled.

"Gray-sama had diarrhoea once..." Juvia said. "It lasted for three and a quarter days. He visited the toilet forty-seven times, and-"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING!?" Cana yelled, covering her ears.

"Why are we talking about diarrhoea, anyway?" Levy asked.

"Because Gajeel has it and he's been in there for over HALF AN HOUR!" Gray yelled, banging on the door.

"Wait! I can hear voices..." Natsu hushed them.

"Voiced as in other people?" Erza asked.

"No, he's just having an interesting conversation with himself!" Laxus said sarcastically, earning a glare from Erza.

"Juvia talks to herself sometimes. Juvia knows thing about herself that Juvia wouldn't like her to share." She smiled sweetly.

"How have you survived until now?" Gray muttered. It made Juvia tear up.

"Juvia is not worthy to live, as Gray-sama said! Juvia is pitiful, as Gray-sama said! Gray-sama likes girls with more class!"

"Like Lucy~?" Mirajane taunted, making Juvia glare at her.

"Don't you dare mention that love-rival in front of Juvia!" She hissed.

"Anyway, where is Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, and she hasn't been in the guild recently." Mirajane replied.

"Yeah, and she's not in her house anymore." Natsu stated. "It's smells like it's been empty for about a month now."

Erza whacked him across his head. "And you're saying this now!?" She yelled.

"But I talked to her about three days ago..." He whined, then stopped, sniffing the air and listening in, towards the door. "He's talking again, and he's not alone. There's a girl in there with him!"

"Hey, Levy finally did it!" Cana laughed, drinking some alcohol. Mirajane went into a trance of happiness, muttering about couples.

"Hey!" Levy protested, blushing slightly. "I'm here not in there!"

There was silence. "A clone!" Natsu declared, earning a punch in the face from Erza.

"I can't take this anymore!" Gray shouted, kicking at the door. It buckled inwards, falling down to show two people. Gajeel and... Lucy. She had her shirt off so he bra was visible to everyone, but her hands were on her stomach, which had a small bump in it. Gajeel was leaning in front of her with his ear to he stomach, grinning widely.

Everyone had jumped to the same conclusion. "How... long?" Mirajane breathed.

"Two months. That means seven to go..." She stopped herself and turned to the door, as everyone was watching with their jaws slack. It took Gajeel only a few more seconds until he kicked them all out again, putting a new metal door there.

"Well, I think they know..." She smiled after a moment.

"Time to face the music." He smiled, then kissed her.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know either. I don't even remember writing most of this, only about a few lines... Oh well, lets see what others cam make of it...**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	2. Poll, Not a Chapter

So, I'm stuck for choice. I'm planning two GajeelxLucy stories (because, why not?), and I'm stuck on which one to do first. So, tell me, which one? Please, I'll go with the one with the most votes, but I'll do the other eventually, or when I get bored! PM me, review, whatever, just tell me please!

**When Earth Meets Stars:**

_Unknown to everyone, Lucy and Gajeel are dating. No one knows that they met before the Phantom Lord attack, and things are fine. Or they were, until Lucy got pregnant... And something wanted their baby..._

(Set after Grand Magic Games... Or whenever you want...)

**Iron Child:**

_To prove that he is truly a member of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov chooses Gajeel to accompany Lucy while she trains. Years later, they return, with another person. A small boy, with blonde hair and red eyes..._

(Set after Phantom Lord Arc... Or whenever you want...)

So, please tell me! I know this Oneshot isn't that good, but I promise to make these stories good! And for those who read 'My Dark Queen', that will not be pushed aside, nor will 'Forgotten Memories', but this will run along with them. If you haven't read them, please do! Apparently, they're good, which is nice that people say that (^ω^)!

Thanks for your time, and I apologise to those who thought that this was another chapter.

~Nom Nom :3

PS: I hate it when people do things like this, because it builds up false hope, and I promised myself I wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary. But I broke that promise. Sorry! (＞人＜;)


	3. Update

Ok, I'm just posting this to let people know that the first Chapter of 'Iron Child' is up. Yay!

~Nom Nom :3


End file.
